


The Star to Every Wand'ring Bark

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Of Romance and Love [4]
Category: Land Girls (TV)
Genre: Adult Age Gap Romance, Age Difference, Exploration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Learning Together, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sexual Content, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: A Land girls story. From the 3rd series of the BBC TV series, not the film. A continuation of what happened after series 3 ended.These are the more explicit stories that link up to those in part 3 of this series.A Frank Tucker and Iris Dawson pairing. This beautiful, sweet, unknown (except to me of course!) pairing are the inspiration for all my writing. They are my muses.This fic will be made up of several more Explicit chapters, as they come to me (no pun intended). Each a separate step on their way to establishing their relationship in a more adult way. Learning to teach each other and learn from the other the varying ways of love.The chapters in this fic are set in the same universe, with the same characters, as my other fic (An Ever Fixed Mark), but are all set after chapter 14 there, after their relationship has established. You'll probably need to read that to understand the build up to these characters relationship. These stories are much more mature/explicit than the ones there, hence being separated into this fic.Title is from Shakespeare's Sonnet CXVI.Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Iris Dawson/Frank Tucker
Series: Of Romance and Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943830
Kudos: 2





	1. Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 16 of 'An Ever Fixed Mark'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good boy scout or girl guide is always prepared for anything... Well mostly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after chapter 16 of part 3 in this series.

Iris finds Frank tinkering with that silly tractor again.

"Hallo Frank. Any luck?" She pointed at the annoying machine.

"No love. Stupid thing is probably knackered. But I'm not giving up just yet."

She's stood there, the tractor between them, but he can see that she's fidgeting with her hands, frowning. She's nervous about something...

"Is there something wrong love?" He asked.

She paused, and he's about to ask her again, when she finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" she's still frowning though, so he wondered if he'd done something…

"Of course love," he answered quickly. "Anything."

The question he gets, isn't exactly what he expected…

"You know I've never been with a man before," she paused and he nodded, "So I thought I'd ask the other girls about what it's like," she continued.

Frank isn't sure where this is going to lead... He's definitely not prepared for what she asked next...

"Well... one of them said it would really hurt, but another said it's the most wonderful thing ever. Could you tell me which one is true?"

He dropped the spanner he was holding, it landed squarely on his left foot.

" _Shit!_ " He's not sure if the expletive is because of his foot or her question.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and rushed round to his side of the tractor. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Iris," he said. "Steel toecaps." He pointed at his boots. _It's her question then..._

"Um… I think we need to have a talk somewhere a bit more private. Is that ok?"

She nodded and smiled and helped him tidy away his toolbox first.

He took her hand and led her out of the farmhouse and into the little orchard. They sat under their tree, the one he carved with their initials and that now has a carved heart around them.

"Alright," he started. "You know what happens when a man and woman… _You know_ …?" He asked.

"I think so," she said. "I've seen the bull and the tups..." she frowned. "It'll be something similar I guess? The man has to put his… _thing_ … inside the woman?" She's blushing furiously. Frank can feel himself getting warm and ran a finger inside his shirt collar…

"Yeeees. That's about right for the basics." He said. _It's getting warmer..._

"Do you know where the man puts his _thing_ , his penis?" he asked.

She shook her head. _Getting a lot warmer._ He's digging a pit for himself here...

"It goes in where you bleed from every month."

Her mouth formed a round 'O' of surprise. And she nodded.

"But that hasn't answered my question though Frank. If it'll hurt or not?"

"Well that all depends on the man. If he's…. prepared the woman properly."

"Prepared her?" she frowned.

"Um yes," hevsaid. _I'm digging himself down into a deep_ _pit…_

"Have you ever touched yourself Iris? Down there," he pointed at her, between her legs. He didn't think it possible that she could blush more, but she did.

She rapidly shook her head.

 _That pit is getting deeper every second_ , he thought. But now he's digging he may as well do the job properly… He took her hand in his.

"There's a little place there, which, if the man rubs in a certain way, it can make things very pleasurable for the woman. Can get her prepared, so that when they make love, it won't hurt," he rubbed small circles on her hand with his thumb while he was talking.

"Just remember Iris, I'll never do anything that'll hurt you. I promise love. We both know I've a temper on me. But I'll never hurt you," he admitted.

She nodded and nibbled her lip. _God, did she know what it did to him when she did that? It was getting warm in here again…_ But he'd still got that pit to finish digging…

"I'll make sure that you are prepared properly and that nothing hurts," he reassured her.

She frowned again.

"I still don't understand how it'll work… the preparing bit..."

He sighed. Thinking of something to suggest...

"Tonight, when you're in your bed, think of me and feel yourself. Down there. Will you try that? For me?" She nodded.

"Find me tomorrow and tell me how it went. Alright?" She nodded again.

"I'll try," she said. She bit her lip again. _GOD!!_ "Is that what you do? Think of me in bed at night?" _Getting warm again..._

"Yes Iris. I do." He left it at that. _The pit was plenty deep enough now…_

She beamed at him "I knew you'd know what to do," she said.

 _Oh yes, i know what to do alright._ He pulled her in for a kiss before she could think of any more tricky questions.

\--

Iris found him the next day. Early. She dragged him back to the orchard.

"I tried. Like you said to. Yesterday."

"Was it ok?" he asked. "Did you feel anything?"

She frowned, "I think so," she whispered. "If I touched a place, down _there_ , it made me feel tingly… But I had to stop as one of the other girls was moving… I think I was making too much noise," she sighed.

 _It was getting warmer again_ he thought as he imagined Iris making _noises_...

"I was wondering Frank..." Her blush spread down her neck.

"Yes, love?" he asked distractedly. Still thinking on Iris and _noises_...

"Could you show me. If I'm doing it right."

 _That pit was looming again._ He rubbed the back of his neck, then made a decision.

"Come closer, love. Sit here. Close up next to me," he told her. "Remember love, I'll never hurt you, and nothing we are doing is wrong. I Promise."

She nodded. He put one hand behind her back and tilted her head up towards him with the other. He leaned in for a kiss. Swiping her lips with his tongue to open her mouth so he could deepen their beautiful kiss. Her little moans were a delicious sound to his ears. He pulled away from her. "I'm going to undo your belt now and put my hand into your knickers." She nodded. Biting her lip again. _God!!_

He swiped his forefinger along her slit. She gasped and gripped his arm. He kissed her again as he parted her lower lips and found her pearl. He rubbed it slowly in a circle with his finger. She gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Ok, love?" he asked and she nodded a swift reply. "You have to tell me if anything feels good, or not," she nodded again quickly.

He carried on rubbing her pearl slowly in circles, she seemed to enjoy that. He tried something different, rubbing in sideways motions now. She gasped deeply and uttered a breathy ' _oh'_.

"Is that better, love?" He asked. She nodded "Yes Frank. Yes. More. _Please!_ "

He carried on, rubbing faster this time. He could feel her pearl getting hard now. She was getting closer.

"Frank… Please don't stop!" She pleaded.

"That's it my love. Come for me," he whispered to her, kissing along her face and neck, nipping at her ear.

She gripped his arm tighter. "Frank… something's happening…" he rubbed faster.

"Oh! _Oh!_ " He could feel her flutterings with his finger. _God she was beautiful._ He pulled his finger away reluctantly and kissed her deeply to catch her moan in his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Was that alright,tlove?" he asked. She nodded then frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"My knickers. They're a bit... damp… Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, love. It means that you're ready for me."

"Prepared?" she asked.

"Yes, love. Prepared. The wetness means that it won't hurt when we make love. The more you're prepared, the better it'll be for you, the less it'll hurt. It only hurts if you're dry," he said. She nodded, taking all the new information in.

"Thank you Frank," she said. "Are there other ways that you can prepare me?" she asked shyly.

"There are," he said. "Don't worry, plenty of time for more lessons," he grinned at her and she smiled back at him. "You go on ahead love. I'm just going to sit here for a bit," he added. She got up and left, waving back at him at the orchard's entrance.

He sucked his finger. The one that he'd used on her. _God, she tasted so sweet._ He shouldn't have done that, now he'd have to sit here thinking of boring things for a bit longer. The two months till their wedding seemed ages away. But there were lots of things they could occupy themselves with between now and then he thought.

_She'd looked so beautiful when she'd peaked…_

He sucked his finger again, just in case he'd missed any of her sweet juices. He really _really_ wanted to taste her properly. He would have to find somewhere much more private if he was to attempt that. He sighed and thought boring thoughts for a while longer…

He remembered that Davis from the garage owed him a favour after he'd helped him with mending the roof of his family's house.

He smiled. The seed of a plan was forming...


	2. Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Frank find a beautiful place to escape to.
> 
> Set during chapter 17 of my other fic 'An Ever-Fixed Mark'.

Their kissing was becoming more heated. As it usually tended to recently. But instead of pulling away, to ask her permission to put his hand in her knickers to pleasure her, like he usually did, Frank spun them, so that Iris was under him. Her lying on the blanket in the beautiful glade he'd found, with him on top of her. He hadn't broken their kiss while moving them. She put her arms round his neck, pulling him closer. He made sure to prop himself on his elbows so as to keep his weight off her.

He moved one of his hands and undid the top button of her blouse. He looked up at her, asking permission. She nodded. He smiled and set to work, undoing her blouse and freeing her breasts. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her, fitting neatly into his hand. He kissed one gently, then sucked a nipple into his mouth, making it hard using his tongue and lips. Her moans and gasps were music to his ears.

He came back up to kiss her lips.

"Can we try something different today love?" he asked her. _Please say yes_ he silently pleaded. He'd been wanting to do this since he first tasted her off his finger in the orchard.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Don't worry, love. There's nothing to be nervous of. You'll enjoy it. I promise. I've not lied yet about anything have I?"

"No Frank, everything you've done has been wonderful." He preened at that.

"I need to take your trousers and knickers off. Is that ok?"

She nodded. "Are you going to use your fingers on me again? Like before?" She asked.

"A bit love, but then something else." She frowned at him, he could see her confusion. "You'll see. Trust me?" He grinned at her.

She bit her lip again and nodded. _Thank you, my beautiful girl._

He moved down her, making sure to kiss and lick her nipples again on his way down her body. He sat back, kneeling down next to her and helped her off with her shoes, trousers and knickers. She was shyly trying to hide herself.

"Don't be shy love. You're beautiful, let me see you."

She moved her hands slowly, he could see a blush creeping over her face. _She was beautiful._ Lovely red hair covering her mound.

He lay next to her and kissed her again, he ran his fingers along her slit and parted her lips. _God, she was so wet already!_ He moved his hand away and sat up. She looked at him, wondering what he was up to. He opened her legs, and knelt between them. She was intently watching his every move. He smiled up at her. _She had no idea..._ He moved down, until he was lying between her legs, which he moved so that they were bent slightly at the knee. He could see her core now and smell her heady scent. She'd propped herself up on her elbows, watching what he was up to.

"Ok, love?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He returned to his task, breathing in her scent deeply before he kissed the inside of her thigh, going higher, getting nearer to his goal.

He smiled up at her.

"Frank? What are you… _Ohhh!_ "

Her query died on her lips. Replaced by a moan as he licked her core. Running his tongue from bottom to top. _She tasted heavenly_ , just as he'd thought she would!

He found her pearl and flicked it with his tongue. She moaned again and bucked. Then moved her arms and plopped onto her back. He carried on with his tongue, licking her side to side just as she liked him doing with his fingers. She grabbed his head and was clawing at his hair. He could feel her nub getting harder… _She's getting close now_ he thought.

He smiled and licked up her slit again, teasing her.

"Frank… _please_ …!" She tried to pull his head back up. He chuckled and went back to flicking her pearl with his tongue. A contented moan was his reward. He sped up his ministrations and it wasn't long before he was rewarded with feeling her flutterings and hearing her moan his name.

"Fraaaaank…!"

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved up her body, still cradled by her, now slack, legs. He kissed her, wondering if she'd ask him about her taste on his lips. She put her hands round his back and pulled him closer. He was hard now. Hard enough that she must feel him through his trousers as he ground himself into her core. He needed to do something before he came in his pants like some green boy.

He pulled away and rolled onto his back, panting.

"Frank?" Iris queried him.

"I need to take care of myself love. You've made me so hard that I can't leave it this time." He'd never let her see him finish before. Usually he opted to let himself subside and would take care of things in the privacy of his room at night.

"Can I help?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Come here, love. Other side though," he held his left arm open and she cuddled up to him.

He opened his trouser flies and pulled his cock out. He was rock hard. It'd not take him long. He looked over at her as he rubbed himself slowly, not wanting to finish just yet, but wanting her to see him. She was looking, an 'O' forming on her lips.

"You're so…. _big_!" she whispered. He chuckled. He was average sized but he guessed she'd not seen a man like this before.

He took her hand and placed it around him, then placed his over hers. "Not too tight, love," he moved her hand up and down with his. "Yes, that's good." It only took a half dozen strokes for her to undo him. He came with a loud moan. _That was bloody amazing..._ He opened his eyes, still panting, to see her looking at her hand. The one she'd helped him with. She was playing with his sticky cum, fascinated by it. He wiped what was left on his hand into the grass next to him.

"You can taste it... if you like." He suggested, fully expecting her to refuse. She surprised him by licking her hand and smiling down at him.

"Now we've tasted each other," she said.

Frank chuckled and tucked himself back away. He stayed lying down, putting his arms back behind his head and closing his eyes, mirroring his pose earlier. He smiled to himself. The taste of Iris still on his tongue.

Iris got up and put her clothes back on, redoing her disheveled blouse. She finished tidying her hair and looked down at Frank.

She smiled as she saw he was asleep. _He was such a beautiful man._


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris loves Frank's wicked hands.

Iris thought that Frank's hands were beautiful.

They were large and strong, with many callouses from his hardworking life.

They could be so loving and gentle.

But she knew that they were also thoroughly, completely _wicked_!

She loved watching him at work. Using his strong hands to hold the pair of Shires steady with the plough. Or gently grooming them later, when they had finished their task.

She would often find herself nudged in the side by one of the other girls and teased as she had stilled, distracted from her work while watching, mesmerised, by Frank at his.

She lived for the quiet moments that they would spent together, after the others had retired for the night. When it was just the two of them in the living room, she loved to pull one of his hands into her lap. She would stroke and touch each of his fingers in turn. Then move her attention to the back and palm of his hand. She would spend time touching and rubbing any callouses that she came across. Kissing any hurts, new or old. He had a large scar on the palm of his left hand which she made sure to lavish with many soft kisses. The scar was given to him by Vernon Storey's blade. The wound had healed well though, but there would always be a long scar there.

She could spend ages doing thus. Only stopping when Frank would sigh and reluctantly tell her that it was getting late, or when she would hear him snore and only then realise how late it was. He freely admitted that it relaxed him, her playing with his hands. He told her that it soothed him after a long, hard day's work. He happily told her that he could spend all day long letting her pet his hands like that.

In return, his hands could do many things to her too...

They could be gentle, softly tucking an errant strand of her hair back behind her ear, smiling at her lovingly as he did so. Often letting his hand pause on her cheek, stroking it softly, stealing a touch that caused her to close her eyes and sigh happily.

They could comfort her, pulling her in for a reassuring hug if she was feeling sad or lost. Like the time she had tried to nurse a baby sparrow that had been caught by one of the farm's cats. Sadly, the poor thing didn't last long. Frank had hugged her closely and used his gentle hands to rub circles on her back and to stroke her hair. Murmuring soft, soothing words to her until she stopped crying.

They could firmly pull her towards him, showing her how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. Often telling her so with a deep growl in his voice.

They could hold her tightly at her waist, keeping her held so very close against him. With not even space for a hair between them.

They could make her moan by cupping her face between them as he kissed her slowly and deeply. Dancing his tongue with hers. Holding her cheek as he kissed along her face and sucked at that spot on her neck that made her legs wobbly.

They could slowly warm her, drifting their gentle touch all over her body. Stopping here and there to stroke and touch, to rub circles, to make her feel her core get warmer and _warmer_...

They could completely inflame her when they reached into her blouse, into her bra. Fondling, stroking and kneading her soft flesh until her nipple was a hard pebble. Then reach over and do the same to its twin until she was asking him to please, _please_ move his beautiful hands lower.

They could tease her _mercilessly_. Rubbing her nub in lazy circles, speeding and slowing until she was begging him, _pleading_ with him for her release.

They could undo her completely, making her moan and scream his name aloud, as they brought her to completion.

They could hold her tightly as he told her how beautiful she was when she came, how he loved to hear her shout his name and that he didn't care who heard as it meant they knew that she was his.

They could hold her tighter still as he listened rapt as she told him how much she loved him, how much she needed him. How she loved everything about him and all the things that his wicked, _wicked_ hands did to her.

They could hold her steady, close to him as their breathing slowed back down after they had both peaked.

Oh yes, Iris thought that Frank's hands were truly beautiful. And that was because they belonged to him.


	4. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and bothered.

Iris knew what she wanted. But Frank kept telling her ' _not yet_ '. And that was so very _frustrating_! It's all _his_ fault! That wicked, handsome, temptingly _frustrating_ man!

-

She needed Frank's hands or fingers or tongue. She'd tried to pull him behind the big oak tree at the edge of the top farm, but he'd whispered _later love_. She'd even tried to plead with him to take her into the cab of the truck, but he'd chuckled and said, _I'll sort you out later_.

He'd been whispering to her all day. Telling her what he was going to do to her later. Absolutely filthy, smutty, dirty, _thrilling_ words. She loved it at first, the knowledge that he wanted her that way. But now she was getting desperate. She _needed_ him. She needed him _right now_. Or she'd simply _explode_!

-

It had started at the breakfast table. He'd leaned into her to reach a slice of bread from the pile in the middle of the table. As he'd done so, he'd whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy tasting you later, love."

Her butter knife hit the floor with a loud CLANG! She'd squeaked an apology to the others who were sat in the kitchen with them and ducked under the table to retrieve her knife.

"Do you need a hand, love?" He'd leaned down under the guise of helping her and again whispered in her ear. "I'm going to give you a proper helping hand later love."

She'd banged her head on the table.

When she'd sat back down, he'd asked if she was ok, a merry look in his eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you up to Frank?" She'd whispered to him.

"You'll see," he'd said cryptically with a wink.

They'd all walked together as a group to the fields. He'd motioned for Iris to thread her arm in his and he'd marched them to the front of the group. _That was odd._ He usually liked to have them lag behind somewhat, so that he could hold her hand and chat without their overly affectionate behaviour causing any comments from the others.

They'd gone a few steps when he leaned in and whispered "I love to watch you while I make you peak Iris. I'm looking forward to doing that with you later love." She'd looked up at him. He'd an innocent look on his face. So anyone watching would think that they were simply discussing the weather. She bit her lip. She did love the way he could make her feel. Wanted. Loved. He leaned in again. "But first I'm going to free your beautiful breasts from your bra. I'm going to suck and lick them until I get your nipples all hard." She looked at him. _What?_ He turned and smiled at her innocently. He leaned in again "You've got beautiful breasts Iris. Just the right size for my hands." She could feel a blush rising on her face… she could also feel herself becoming heated elsewhere too...

"Frank..." She whispered back. "The others will _hear_ you!" She looked behind her at the group following. So did Frank. He struck up a conversation with the others. About the weather.

They finally arrived at the field that needed clearing of stones. Frank handed her one of the sacks and leaned in to say to her "I'm going to use my fingers on you later too. I can't wait to taste you. You taste so delicious." _GOD!_

She lost her grip on the sack and it fluttered to the floor. She watched him walk away. He turned and winked at her. She felt heat shoot towards her core. She wondered how much later Frank meant when he said ' _later_ '. She wanted him _now_. She squeezed her thighs together to try and alleviate some of the ache.

She noticed her fallen sack and decided to concentrate on her job to take her mind away from Frank. And his hands, fingers, mouth, tongue. _Stop it! Think boring things!_ That's what Frank said that he always did when he needed to calm down.

She was thinking boring thoughts so well that she didn't hear Frank sneak up behind her. She didn't realise he was there until he squeezed her bottom, causing her to squeak.

"Hello, Iris. I've been watching you bending over all morning." He leant in closer. "You've a glorious arse Iris, I can't wait to give it a good squeeze later on while you're sat on my lap."

She only just managed to move her foot out of the way from the rock that had fallen from her hand. He'd walked away, whistling cheerfully. _Wicked man!_ He'd left her in the middle of the field _wanting_ him. _Badly_. She tried squeezing her thighs together again but only got a tiny bit of relief. She'd need something more soon.

She sighed and carried on rock collecting. _Think boring thoughts… Think boring thoughts..._

Frank came over to help her as she dragged her full sack to the edge of the field.

"Finished with that then, love?" He asked.

"Oh. Yes Frank," she'd replied. _Oh good, no more smutty comments._

"I'll finish you off later to love. Give that nub of yours a right good going over till you finish." _Oh god, spoke too soon!_ He winked at her and took her sack of rocks. He walked away like he'd just talked about the weather again. Leaving her feeling so much _need_.

That's when she'd tried to pull him behind the oak tree, to get some relief.

"Not now, love. I've got to go back to the farm and get the truck." Then he'd whispered to her "Don't worry love, I'll sort you out properly later. I do so love your taste. I could lick you out all day." She'd had to hold herself back from moaning by biting her tongue. She'd need _hours_ more boring rock collecting to calm herself after that thought.

When he returned he'd begun handing out rakes so they could pull the smaller stones to the sides. He'd sauntered over to her, grinning, rake in hand. _Oh god, what was he going to say now?_

"Here you go, love. A nice long hard length for you to hold on to." He handed her the rake. "I can help you get your grip right if you like?" She squinted up at him. He grinned at her and leaned closer. "You can practice your grip on the rake now for when you're handling my cock later love." He'd winked at her. _Oh! That terrible man!_ She was positively _dripping_!

The boring rocks in the boring field weren't helping any more now. As, while she gripped the rake handle, she couldn't help but think of him.

She'd gone over to him when the truck was all loaded up and asked if he wanted her to keep him company in the cab on the way back to the farm.

"Sorry love, I've got to give Mr Smithson a lift back as he's hurt his foot." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry love, keep yourself nice and wet for me for later. Just imagine my fingers pushing inside you." She'd had to bite down _hard_ on her tongue to stop her desperate moan from escaping.

The trudge back to the farm had helped calm her down. She saw Frank talking to Mr Rogers in the yard, next to the parked truck. _Now was her chance!_ She went over and asked if he could please help her with something. In the barn. Now!

"Can't right now, love. Got to carry all these sacks over to the side for the dry stone waller to go through," he leant in close and whispered in her ear. "I'll come find you really soon love. Almost done here. I can't wait to hear you moan my name as you peak love, it makes me so hard." He'd given her the wickedest of grins.

She watched him walk away. _No!_ She was going to get some relief and she was going to get it now!

She waited at the truck for Frank to return for another sack.

"Frank," she said. "Bend down a bit" she asked him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and reached up so her mouth was right next to his ear. "I'm going to go into the barn now Frank. I'm going to play with myself and make myself peak. You know where I'll be if you want to watch. Or help." He looked down at her. His wicked _wicked_ grin was back.

"Iris," his voice was deep and gravely, almost a growl. "You little minx! Give me 15 minutes to finish here and I'll join you."

"Ten," she countered and smiled back at him. She leaned in to whisper to him again. "I'm sooo ready for you Frank. So wet. I need you. _Right. Now_."

She walked into the barn and hoped he'd not let her wait.

By her reckoning, she'd only had to wait eight minutes before he burst through the barn door. She giggled.

"You took your time," she said to him.

"I'm here now though, love!" He barred the barn door and turned back towards her. His eyes locked on hers. His wicked grin was back. He slowly stalked towards where she was sitting, in the hay. She squirmed. She couldn't help but feel like one of the rabbits or deer that he hunted.

"Frank?" she bit her lip.

He stopped in front of her, pulling her up to stand in front of him and put a hand under her chin. He lifted her face up to look at him, then leant down so his face was close to hers. Their lips almost, but not, touching. The only place they were touching was his hand under her chin. Her face burning at that small place where they met.

"Iris, love." He finally spoke. His voice low and quiet. "Are you wet for me love?" She nodded, her breathing sped up. "Good. I'm going kiss you love, kiss you all over, paying special care to your beautiful breasts. Then I'm going to make you peak, with my fingers. I'm going to kiss you again, going lower and lower, until I'm between your thighs."

Iris panted heavily.

He smiled and continued. "Then I'm going to taste you. Make you peak on my tongue."

Iris moaned. "Frank…!"

"But only if you tell me, Iris."

"Frank…?"

"Tell me what you want Iris."

"I want you Frank. God I want you so much! Please Frank! I need you. _Please. Now!_ "

He was panting now too. Their rapid breath mingling.

His hands moved to cup her face and he kissed her. She moaned, and he growled. A whole day of pent up frustration wanting release.

He backed her up till she was against the haybales at the back of the barn. He broke away from their kiss. They stood panting. Frank took her hand and turned them so they were facing the other way from before. He sat on a haybale and undid her dungaree straps and her belt, pulling her dungarees down and off, undoing her blouse, releasing her breasts. He pulled her closer, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He grabbed her bum and squeezed, just as he'd promised to earlier. He leant down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Licking and sucking till it pebbled. He then turned his attention to her other breast, doing the same. He let go of that nipple with a pop of his lips, pulling her in to kiss her on the lips deeply again.

She bucked against him, sitting on his lap, trying to rub herself against him to release some of her want. He reached down with one of his hands, not breaking their kiss and reached into her knickers. _God, she was SODDEN!_ His plan had worked so well. She broke free of his kiss, panting heavily. It only took half a dozen swipes of her nub to get her to her peak. She collapsed against him, trying to get her breath back.

"Worth the wait, love?" Her answer was a rapid nod, too much effort to speak as her breathing calmed. "I've not finished with you yet, love. He bucked up into her core.

She moaned again…

He chuckled.

He carefully changed their positions, so now she was sat on their haybale and he was kneeling between her legs.

"Alright love?"

"Yes Frank. But maybe…?"

"What is it love? What do you want?"

"You Frank. I want you. Kiss me… _Please_ …"

He pulled her down for another kiss. Breaking away from her lips and kissing a trail down her body. Kissing each nipple and nipping at one with his teeth which produced a gasp from her. He kissed lower, her bellybutton, her mound and settled himself low between her legs. He kissed her thigh and she wrapped her hands round his neck.

"What love? What do you want?"

"Kiss me Frank. Please. Down there. _Please Frank._ "

He licked her core from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around her nub. A low moan escaped from her. She moaned his name. The noise making his cock twitch in the confines of his trousers. She was so wet, already so close to peaking again. He slowed down his tongue, moving away so he could push inside her, one finger, then two. Slowly moving them in and out, watching her face. He moved back up to kiss her while his fingers made love to her.

He broke from the kiss, not stopping his fingers moving inside her.

"Open your eyes love. Look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"That'll be my cock soon love, instead of my fingers." He pulled his fingers out from her and sucked her juices from them. He then moved back down and resumed licking and sucking and laving her till she came loudly, clinging onto him. Watching her beautiful face as she peaked had made him so very hard.

She opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Swap places Frank."

Never one to argue with his love, he did so. Him sitting on their bale. Her kneeling between his legs.

She undid his trousers and pulled his cock out, placing small kisses upon his length, kissing down him. She looked up at him and smiled. She licked him all the way back up to his tip. He moaned. One pump, two, three and he came.

"God Iris... You're getting better at that," he chuckled, his breathing slowing down. He sighed. "Best get dressed, or they'll send search parties out for us."

They righted their clothing and checked over each other, she pulled some hay from Frank's hair and giggled.

"I think they've a fair idea what we were doing." He chuckled. "You're not very quiet Iris." She blushed and he laughed and kissed her.

They went back to the farmhouse, into the kitchen, just in time for supper.

"Hello loves. Had fun in the barn did you?" Mrs Jones said, a knowing grin on her face. "You've hay in your hair Iris." Mrs Jones added. Frank laughed and Iris blushed.


	5. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things that Iris loved about Frank. Chief among them were his lips. 
> 
> And that was because they bestowed upon her the most delicious of things. 
> 
> His kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after they are married.

There were many things that Iris loved about Frank. Chief among them were his lips. And that was because they bestowed upon her the most delicious of things. _His kisses!_ She just couldn't get enough of them! She wanted all of his kisses in all their myriad delightful forms.

Sometimes, even before the kiss proper, he would lean in and brush his lips over hers. Just a gentle, slow, barely-there touch. He would stop, pull back for a few seconds and then gift her with one of his meltingly beautiful smiles. Asking silent permission if she wanted him to continue. As if she could ever say no to this wonderous man when he looked at her _just so_! His clear, gray, sparkling eyes piercing her. His look, full of intent, of pure want, causing heat to rush straight to her core. She'd smile back, look into his questing eyes and whisper ' _yes_ '.

At times he would slowly build up the anticipation to a kiss. Swiping his nose past hers. Caressing her cheek gently with his loving hands. Breathing heavily on her neck, telling her huskily what he would love for them to do together. Whispering, or sometimes almost growling her name depending on how much he needed her right now, or how much time he would take to slowly make their wants come true.

Then there were the actual kisses themselves…

She couldn't choose which was her favourite. They were all beautiful, but in different ways...

If he deeply growled her name, his voice laden with desperate need, that meant that he wanted to take her hastily. Either if they were somewhere risky, where an accidental interloper could discover them at any moment. Or if they'd spent the whole day teasing each other, whispering longings passed quietly between themselves. Building each other up to a point where each would be desperate for a quick release. His kisses then would be more primal, accompanied by nips on her lips or neck. Nibbles on her nipples to heat their desire, to urge them to a speedy joining and release.

If he whispered her name gently, a languid, adoring note to his voice, that would mean that he wanted to take his time with her. Take his time over pleasing her. A slow burn before their pleasure became more heated. The kisses then would be long and slow, full of love rather than animal desire. He would pause often and kiss along her face, her neck, her breasts and slowly down her gloriously naked body to her core. The kisses there would undo her slowly, teasingly, lovingly. Maybe they had escaped from the farm for a few hours, or less often, had a whole day to secluded themselves away somewhere private. Then, they could afford to take their time. Spending hours just kissing and touching. Exploring each other's body with lips, tongue and hands. Building themselves up to a slower, more gentle peak.

While his lips worked their magic, he wouldn’t just leave his hands hanging. Good kissing, he believed, included touching as well. Stroking her face, playing with her hair, kneading her breasts, fingering her core and nub. His lips and hands joining together in their delightful mission to bring her pleasure. After all, her pleasure was also his.

Sometimes he would touch her chin and hold her in place, keeping full control of the kiss.

Other times he would lie back and let her hands wander and discover him. Letting her pet, stroke and lavish him all over with beautiful little butterfly kisses until he sighed with contentment. Oft times, if he'd had a particularly tough, long or tiring day, he'd specifically ask for her to attend to him this way. Wanting her soft kisses to soothe his troubles and to iron out his worried brow. He would often fall into a happy contented sleep while she kissed him thus. She'd then gently place feather light kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead, not wanting to wake him, and cuddle up, pulling herself as close as she could into him to fall asleep too. Content that she had caused him this happiness.

Then there were the times when he would pull her close, place his two hands on either side of her face. The kiss then was passionate, full of desire. Telling her that he wanted to make love to her so very much, conveying this to her without the need for words. These kisses would turn her knees to jelly, turn her core to fire. He would have to lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist so that he supported her when the kisses made her too giddy to support herself. Her heated core meeting his hardness, each grinding each against the other. The kiss heated them up, guided them on. Leading them towards their joint peaks. He would take her then, like that. Plunging deep inside her, not breaking their kiss until they moaned their fulfilment together.

She remembered back to the first time he'd tentatively put his tongue in her mouth. Swiping her lips with his tongue first. Asking permission. Her shock at his first entry turning to exploration, as she let his tongue happily play with hers, touching and bumping hers gently. Then her tongue joined in, playing a merry dance with his.

He'd told her that when he first started with his clumsy attempts to woo her, he would get heated from just watching her bite and nibble her bottom lip. When their relationship had developed into love, her lip nibbles caused his cock to twitch in anticipation of something more. Once they became fully intimate, her nervous tick would remind him of how he loved how her kisses could undo him. He would nip her bottom lip with his teeth playfully, to remind her of how much he enjoyed them, her lips, her kisses. Especially when she kissed him _there_ , on his hard length.

She learnt that he loved when she ran her hands all over his muscular body. Her kisses following along where her hands led. An expression of her love and passion for him. She learned from him how to not simply lie there open mouthed, waiting for him to kiss her, but to be a proactive, albeit shy, kisser and lover. Her enthusiasm making up for her lack of experience. The experience coming into place as she learnt his body. Learnt what left him begging for more.

She learnt, through his encouragement. Him telling her where he loved her to kiss him. She used her lips to learn his body. Used her lips to learn how to heat him. His nipples were especially sensitive. She would touch them gently, softly. Kiss them and let her tongue run around them. She delighted in learning that her kisses there would make him pant with desire.

He did love to tease her though, once he learned of her addiction to his kisses. He would deliberately pull away mid-kiss, leaving her unfulfilled. In the middle of a kiss, when she was totally lost in him, he would remove his hands, slowly pull away from her face and then pull his lips back so that they were just a few millimeters away. Her continued delight held so near, yet just out of her reach. He would pause for a few seconds and look directly into her eyes, watching her, listening for her ' _please_!'. Only then would he bestow her with one of his most beautiful smiles. And then lean back into her to continue with his kiss. Yes, he would tease her, but never for long.

There was no better feeling than half opening her eyes while they kissed, to find him smiling at her while he kissed her. His smile telling her how happy and content he felt. Knowing that he was content, made her feel so too. His happiness adding to and doubling her own.

Iris was not good at expressing her feelings aloud. She was getting better though, as was he. Kisses were an easier way for her to let him know how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. And she knew that he did the same. Using the language of kissing to tell her how much he wanted her, how much he loved her when words failed him. Letting his lips and kisses tell her how he lived for her. Her kiss. Her touch. Her love.

They would speak to each other using the language of their kisses. All of their kisses in all their myriad delightful forms.


	6. Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 23 of the previous fic in this series while the merry couple are sequestered away in their hidey hole (the tack room).

He growled and leaned into her, deepening their kiss, pressing her against the wall of the tack room that they'd sequestered themselves away in. Locked away from the rest of the world. Locked together and lost in their own lust.

He reached down with his arms and pulled her legs open and up, moving closer to her, he placed himself between them. She instinctively wrapped her legs up and around his waist, causing him to moan and growl again.

He thrust against her. His hardness rubbing against her core. She mewled and clutched at his neck with her hands, wanting him closer. He bucked into her, desperately wishing that there were no clothing keeping them apart.

He pulled away, breaking their kiss. He dropped her legs down. She whined at the removal of his kiss and the lack of his heat and friction at her core. He smiled down at her and set about taking her belt off and pulling her trousers and knickers quickly down and off. He dropped down on his knees in front of her and lifted one of her legs up and over his shoulder. He leant down towards her core, he kissed the lovely red hair on her mound before he buried his face in-between her legs.

He ran his tongue along her exposed length. He smiled, she was dripping wet already. He lapped at her, drinking her in. She moaned and writhed, pulling at his hair with her fingers. He sucked her already hardened nub into his mouth and hummed, sending the sound through her, causing her grip to tighten. It only took a handful of swipes of his tongue to bring her to completion, moaning his name as loudly as she dared.

He pulled away, kneeling back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking up at the results of his ministrations upon her. She was panting, smiling down at him, her hands still wrapped in his hair. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Her eyes dropped away from his, looking lower. Noticing his hardness tenting his trousers. She looked back up at him again, biting her lower lip, decisions fighting in her head.

"Your turn Frank," she'd come to a conclusion then. "Swap places would you please?" she asked shyly.

"No Iris, you don't need to, I'll be fine love," he smiled up at her.

She shook her head, smiling, she pulled him up so she faced him. Then turned him round so he was now leaning against the wall and she was knelt before him.

She looked up and smiled shyly at him. He looked down as her small hands undid his trousers and pulled out his straining cock. He watched as she wrapped her warm hands around him. She looked up at him again and nibbled her bottom lip, then leant forwards and ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft, slowly running her tongue all the way up him until she reached his tip. He held his breath. She stuck her pink tongue out and licked at all the clear fluid she found there, causing him to groan and for his cock to twitch in her grip. She smiled up at him at this, giggling, then leant down and ran her tongue round his tip again, taking her time to explore him, as she'd never done before with her tongue.

He groaned again in pleasure, his head tilted back, hitting the wall, temporarily removing her from his sight.

He gulped and looked back down at her. She looked up at him thoughtfully, deciding what to do next as she'd made him come with her hands before, but never her mouth.

She smiled at him and went back to licking and kissing him along his length, concentrating her attention on his tip as she'd noticed that that made him produce the longest and loudest moans. She paused again, another decision made and she took the end of him into her mouth. This caused him to growl and clutch at her shoulders. He reached down and placed his hands over hers, moving them up and down a couple of times, until she got the idea, her hands joining her tongue in bringing him closer to release. He was so close already.

"Iris…" he panted, "I'm going to…" he warned her, expecting her to pull away.

He'd not had such a strong orgasm before, having to bite the side of his mouth to stop himself from moaning aloud. He opened his eyes and looked down at Iris. She'd swallowed him and it was now her turn to wipe at her mouth. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor in front of her.

"God Iris!" he was panting, regaining his composure after such an amazing high. "You beautiful, wonderful girl," he reached for her, "Come here love," he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Each tasting the other on their tangled tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Tucker and Iris Dawson. 
> 
> After watching this series and the (what I thought anyway) was a ship tease all the way through for these two characters, with no real ship... How disappointing! And, alas, nothing anywhere apart from some YouTube videos for this ship. 
> 
> So I rolled my sleeves up and decided to write one myself! Like you do! Will be made up of several chapters as they come to me. 
> 
> There is an age gap in this relationship. Frank is 40odd and Iris in her early 20s. So if that's not your thing, please leave it now. 
> 
> Set on a UK farm during WW2, so there will be mentions of those things obviously. Not my characters. Apart from the ones that are.


End file.
